


Up on the Housetop

by vanillalime



Series: Oz Advent 2016 [1]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Oz Advent 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillalime/pseuds/vanillalime
Summary: Sean wakes up to the sound of noises on the roof.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from my LiveJournal as part of my 2016 Oz-themed advent calendar countdown.

Sean awoke to the pitter-patter of feet scampering above him. For a second or two, he was six years old again, wondering if Santa's sleigh had landed on the roof of his childhood home. But then he rolled over and saw the pieces of his uniform scattered across the floor, and the moment was gone.  
  
_Must be squirrels,_  he thought with a sigh.  
  
Sean looked at the time on Tim's alarm clock and groaned. It was almost noon. Despite it being a Saturday, he felt more tired than ever.  
  
He hated working the night shifts at Oz. Not only did they make a mess of his sleep schedule, but Tim was never there. Not unless there was an emergency brewing, anyway.  
  
And, speaking of brewing...  
  
Sean stumbled his way into kitchen where a fresh pot of warm coffee greeted him. Tim was nowhere to be seen, but Sean smiled at the thought of him fussing around to make it.  
  
He wearily poured himself a cup and turned to watch the falling snow outside the kitchen window. As Sean took his first sip, he saw two legs with long black boots suddenly appear from up above.  
  
For a brief instant, he irrationally thought that maybe it really had been Santa making those noises on the roof. Then the two legs were quickly followed by the rest of Tim's body as he came crashing to the ground, with a green string of multi-colored lights trailing after him.  
  
Not bothering to stop for a coat, Sean rushed outside into the cold, wearing nothing but pajama bottoms.  
  
"Tim! Tim! You all right?"  
  
A prostrate Tim groaned and rolled over.  
  
Crouching over him, Sean exclaimed, "What the hell were you doin'?"  
  
Tim slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position. "I wanted to surprise you by getting the Christmas lights up early," he sheepishly explained.  
  
"Yeah, well, you surprised me all right. Everything okay?"  
  
"With me or the lights?"  
  
"You, you big dummy!"  
  
"I think so," Tim answered, brushing the snow and dirt off his pants.  
  
"I can’t believe you didn’t break a leg or somethin’."  
  
Tim held up the string of lights and examined the bulbs. "Thank goodness I didn’t break any of these," he said. "They're going to be the best Christmas lights ever! I just couldn’t wait to get them up and turned on."  
  
Tim finally turned his attention to Sean, whose tender look of concern marked a sharp contrast to the powerful muscles of his brawny bare chest.  
  
Lowering the string of lights, Tim smiled and said, "Speaking of getting turned on… "  
  
Sean rolled his eyes. "So, I guess it’s safe to say that nothing's broken."  
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure nothing's broken," Tim agreed. "Nothing important, anyway."  
  
Then Tim slung his arm across Sean’s broad shoulders. "But maybe you should conduct a more thorough examination just to be sure," he suggested.  
  
Sean responded with a grin, and helped Tim into the house where such an exam could take place in private.


End file.
